A new start
by hirochick
Summary: Being sucked into a black hole by madara, being sent to the past, being the unofficial child of kyuubi,now being a girl... whats next finding my father and saving the world... damn it...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto and if I did Itachi and deidara would have had it better. Oh and I would have destroyed the evil eye jutsu… like I will in this story.

Ch 1

Every where he looked he saw nothing but darkness, endless black. He had no clue how long he had been here, days, months, or even years for all since of time left with Kyuubi.

Kyuubi had faded away shortly after they were sucked into the vortex. All he thought at the time was he could not let hinata get killed. She and neji had finally found love together and he would not let madara kill it. He grinned as he recalled madara's desperate scream when he lost his chance for the Kyuubi as its container was sucked in.

Kyuubi had really surprised him. He could still recall his conversation with her. Yes, the Kyuubi no Yoko, the almighty nine tailed demon fox was female.

FLASH BACK

Naruto woke up in his mind. It was still a sewer but for some reason all the water had drained out. He knew his way around his mind and headed towards the kyuubi's cage. What he found shocked him to the core.

Inside the cage where he expected to see a huge demon fox, was a beautiful women with the figure and body make a swimsuit model die of shame. Her hair went down to her mid back and was a fiery red color while her eyes were blood red with a black feline slit down the middle.

"Kit come over here and sit down, we need to talk."

Naruto just walked over and sat down next to her. As he figured it he was already dead so what was the harm.

"Kit I know what you're thinking and I won't have it. Your not dead yet and if I have any thing to say about it, it will stay that way.

"Why?"

The slightly broken way that one word was said sent a sharp pain through her heart. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him.

"Over the years I've come to see you as my own kit and as such I will do what I can to save you. I know how but I need your permission. Also I'll need you to cake a had choice."

He just nodded his head, too choked up to speak.

"I already know I will fade away, I found a way to prevent you from doing so. I will alter you DNA and genetic makeup and push you to the past you will end up anywhere from 10 to 50 years into the past. Where you will end up and how old you'll be I am not sure. The choice you will have to make is to either change and remove your fathers DNA or become female. Your birth mother DNA is already changed with mine so the rest of the changes can be made."

Naruto's eyes went blank as he considered his options. When he learned the forth hokage minato namikaze was his father he was pissed and oh so very proud. Being his son, his child he could not give up that connection. On the other hand he has spent his whole life as a boy; then again he never really cared about it. He never really had a 'crush' on sakura and of course he noticed hinata watching him. No matter how much he tried, he could not see her that way. Traveling with pervy sage, he never cared for the old man's books or research, but the mear mention of his father he became fully attentive.

Yes he would choose to become female than lose that bond.

"I choose to become female," naruto looked up shyly "Kaa-san."

Kyuubi held him tighter as a tear escaped her eye.

"The healing ability you got from your father not me, so you will still have it. Your chakra reserves along with mine will be tucked away in this cage so no one can sence it nor see it but you will be able to draw on it. You will also have your stamina and jutsu but you will have to train your body all over again. Your flexibility will be increased and I will leave you with two gifts. One is the fox style taijutsu. The other is the kitsunegan. It will not be able to be passed down for it is your trump card when you fight madara. It allows you to see through and cancel all Genjutsu including those from doujutsu like the sharingan."

Naruto stared at her wide eyed at what he was getting.

"Now that I'm going to be a girl and have a new life, which your giving me, will you name your child."

Her eyes softened, "Then I will give you my name and my mark as such you are my child. You will be human but any demon; my past self included will notice it and help you if they can."

She turned the boy to face her and gathered some demonic chakra into her teeth. She used her left tooth and poked nine small holes under his right eye. She then cut her lip with the other tooth then covered the nine small puncture holes with her chakra infused blood. The blood sizzled and was absorbed into the holes forming blue and green jewels.

"The jewels indicated that you are under nine tails worth of protection. It's about time for me to go, just remember that I truly love you and that your are never truly alone if you have at least one person who cares and you will always have me. Live well my child, be strong and brave shigure kosaka."

END FLASH BACK

There he was still floating in darkness. He could tell something was happening to his body. He had a lot of time to think, he came to the conclusion he would do all in his power to save everyone he cared about.

SO how is this one? I loved Kyuubi and she will be back kinda… and who should shigure end up with later.

Kakashi

Itachi

Iruka

Gai

Asuma

Anyone else in that time.

Oh shigure looks nothing like naruto but you will have to wait for her description later.

Til next time Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hi im back

Ch 2

It was an instant her (naruto now shigure) body felt sore and she felt grass under her. As she opened her eyes she had to blink back the light. She noticed she was so small and also, she was naked.

There were dead bodies near so she grabbed a shirt off of a body, it was long enough to reach her feet. There was a battle going on near so she decided to see who was fighting, maybe figure out when and where she was.

Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. There was the famed yellow flash of konoha fighting what looked like a group of iwa nin.

When the last nin fell shigure tripped and tumbled into the clearing. Minato looked over but his eyes softened as he saw the small girl. He slowly walked over so not to startle her but was surprised when the child latched onto his leg.

He was about to pry the girl off a little when he felt the pull from the kunai he gave kakashi. Without thinking he scooped up the small girl and flashed away. With the girl tucked in one arm he quickly killed the iwa nin attacking his team. It was too late for obito Uchiha though.

As they were making their way back to konoha minato suddenly froze. Both his students turned and looked at him and for the first time noticed he had a small child cradled in one arm.

Minato was suddenly scared beyond belief. He never used that jutsu with another living thing because of the strain it puts on the body. His healing ability, which he kept secret prevented damage to his body but the last time he took a full grown man, a trained shinobi form one side of the battle field to the other it caused him to be hospitalized for a week from internal damage.

He was afraid the small child in his arm was badly hurt because he did not think before he grabbed her. With a little fear he shifted his arm a little to see the girls face. He sighed with relief and a little confusion as the child looked over at his two students. He saw the little girl glance at his female student rin but then started to stare at kakashi.

He wondered if kakashi had a new admirer tat idea vanished as he saw the girls eyes narrow slightly, he could not help but laugh as he heard the few words the girl mumbled.

~!~

shigure wanted a better look at the fight but tumbled out. She saw her father walk towards her so she grabbed his leg as fast as she could. Next thing she knew he had picked her up and held her tight so she could not see. She felt what sort of felt like a shushin, but I hurt a little. She felt him stiffen shortly after and then slowly turned her around. She felt him relax a little as she stared to examine the two in front of her.

The girl was an inuzuka. She cold tell be looks and smell. She looked over, it was kakashi for sure, and he was so young. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at that blasted mask. "Must destroy mask" she mumbled under her breath as she felt the man holding her laugh.

"So what is your name little one?"

Shigure hid her head in minato's neck. She had to sort through what she could and could not say, and how to say it.

Minato rubbed her back a little. Shigure looked at him and decided to just say as little as she could.

"Its ok, we wont hurt you." Minato whispered as he was about to put her down but instead just shifted her to get a better hold when he felt her grab his color in panic.

"My name is shigure kosaka."

"So shigure-chan, where are your parents we could take you to them."

She stiffened in his hold, 'how do I explain it?'

She could feel them all staring at her so she took a deep breath and turned to them with teary pain filled eyes causing them all, even kakashi to flinch.

"My father died before I can remember so I know only a little about him, but my mom, "she choked back a sob as she remembered kyuubi's last words. "She's gone because she protected me from the bad red-eyed man who hurt us cuz he wanted my power."

"What power little one." Minato softly asked.

"Mom said I have special eyes that only I will have because of what a bad man did to me. Mom called it the kitsunegan, and with them I could see through the bad man's tricks. I think I only have my dad's little brother left. Dad told mom and mom told me that if any thing should happen go to konoha and find him."

"So what is the name of your uncle?"

Shigure tilted her head and scratched the side of her ear cutely.

"I don't know his name or what he looks like but I know he has the same bloodline I got form my father's side of the family."

Rin looked at the little girl. "So what is your bloodline? What is it called?"

Shigure smiled a little but in her mind she was cackling evilly.

"I really don't know what it is called but I can show you."

Next thing any of them knew the girl pilfered a kunai from minato's pocket.

Minato's eye's widened 'how did she do that.'

"Careful with that it's sharp."

Shigure grinned, "I've had a little training and im good with these."

Minato was about to protest when the small child cut the back of her arm. He watched in shock as the back of her arm quickly healed. Kakashi and rin were awed by the usefulness of the ability but were confused by the look on their sensei's face as his grip on the girl tightened.

"Sensei are you ok?" rin asked in concern.

Minato lightly took the kunai out of the girls hand and cut the back of his arm and just like the girl it healed right up.

His students looked at him in shock. It was kakashi who spoke through. "Well that expanse why you're never badly hurt after battle."

Shigure fell asleep and entered her mindscape. As she walked around she made sure everything was well hidden in the pipes. The cage was still there but she could explain it and get rid of a snake at the same time. She had to check over every thing so she knew she would be out for a few hours.

Team minato set up camp for the night. His team watched him as he leaned on a tree with the little girl in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. He couldn't believe it, as an orphan his wish was to have a family. Now thinks to this little girl he has family and he vowed at that moment he would protect her form everything in his power.

"Sensei," Rin started, "What are we going to do with her once we are all back in the village?"

"She will stay with me and enter the academy if she wants to. She said she had some training and if that red eyed man is out there then I need to get stronger too. I will not let my niece down no matter what. Hehehe it kinda feels weird to say that."

A little of the pain consuming the two students over the death of their teammate lessened a little over the heart warming site of their teacher and his new found family.

~!~

So how did you like it?

Kakashi is 9

Iruka is 8

Itachi is 5

Gai is 12

Remember it is the past… oh and shigure is 6.


	3. Chapter 3

As they entered the village gate shigure looked around, eyes shinning with a wide fox like grin spread across her face. 'Something's are the same but a lot of things seem different, this place is going to be fun to prank.'

Minato told his team to head home and get some rest while he reported to the third about their mission and a few other things.

As he made his way through the village and the tower he couldn't help but notice the odd looks he was getting because of the child he was carrying.

As he was standing in front of the hokage they both noticed the girt air wide eyed at the third.

She reached her arms out towards sarutobi and buried her face in his robes as he held her. She could faintly hear minato tell the third about the bridge mission and how he found her but all in all she was lost in thought. 'I missed jiji so much, that means ero-sennin, gai-sensei, asuma-sensei and all the others are still alive. There really is a chance to save everyone.

"So minato-kun what are we to so with this little girl. You know the council will go crazy with the prospect of a new doujutsu clan in the village."

Saurtobi became silent when he felt the killing intent rolling off the man in front of him.

"Hokage-sama those vultures will not lay a finger on this child, she is mine. She is my family and I will destroy anything that threatens her."

Sarutobi was taken back by the fierceness in the newly stated uncle's voice.

Minato took a few deep breaths to calm down before he continued.

"She will live with me and enter the academy if she wishes to I will not force her. As for her kitsunegan, because of the things done to her it can not be passed down or implanted. So the council can shove it."

Sarutobi nodded, it will be a bit of paperwork that he was willing to do.

"Jiji," sarutobi looked at the child who was staring up at him with such shinny eyes it made him melt. "I wanna be a ninja, I want to protect everyone. I need a new outfit oji-san; I can't keep wearing this dead man's shirt."

The eww'ed look on the child's face made the older two men laughs.

"So shigure-chan, how old are you and what kind of skills do you know so we can place you."

Shigure tapped her chin, "I know some chakra control exorcises. Kaa-san also taught me the basics about, my bloodline, along with the jutsu kage bushin, bushin kakuha, Wind Style:Wind Needles [Fuuton: Kaze no Hari], Water Style: Water Armor [Suiton: Mizu no Yoroi], Hyouton: Hyoushou no Sousaku [Ice Release: Ice Floor Creation] and shape shift. She also told me my elements are wind and water. Oh I almost forgot im 6.

Both men were in shock. Some of those were jonin or forbidden level and the use of ice was amazing, and was shape shift even possible?

Sarutobi's eyes lit up, "Shigure-chan, if we test you and your at least mid-level genin I could place you on an active team that just lost a member not to long ago. The team is team six lead by jonin kushina uzumaki."

Shigure looked over at minato with the large watery puppy eyes, "please, pretty please oji-san." Minato wilted under the look and caved. They agreed to test her tomorrow.

Minato walked into a shinobi clothing store with shigure trailing behind him. Minato thought she was shy but really she was repeating one line over and over in her head. 'they will not attack me a run me out. They will not try and kill me.'

Minato took her to the back and she looked at the different outfits and grinned as she got five sets of her outfit, some sleepwear along with training gear.

She took one of the outfits into the changing room. After she put on her outfit and turned around she froze. This was the first time she had seen herself since she came back. She had short spiked bright fiery orange hair and deep amethyst purple eyes with a black feline slit in the middle. Her outfit consisted of a small dark orange battle kimono along with light chain mail and a fundoshi. Black ninja sandals and bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, and chest. All in all she looked good, and the jewels below her eye just accented her look.

~!~

Sorry that this ch was short but well the next will be a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they were testing the girl, she was to attack minato with everything she had and minato was to block and dodge.

She got into her taijutsu stance, her body low to the ground with the toes of her shoes and her fingers dug lightly into the ground as if to give an extra burst of speed to start with. She gave off the look of a wild animal that was backed into a corner, yet her eyes shined with the thrill of the hunt.

Minato and sarutobi took in the stance she was a bit shaky showing she was a beginner in the odd style but would be able to fight with it.

She took off like a bullet with extremely surprising speed for her age. She cam in with a sharp swipe at his neck which he swiftly dodged. The second she hit the ground she pivoted around to swipe his ribs which he blocked but still ended up with scratches on his arm. She stayed slightly crouched the entire time constantly using pivots, jumps, and slashes. It was similar to the inuzuka style but while that style was more brute force, this style was about speed and deadly hits.

She slid into a crouch intently peering around her making sure minato was the only one she had to fight.

She slowly started to circle him, quickly gaining speed while keeping her upper body slightly facing him and her eyes trained on him. After gaining enough speed she maid a barely noticeable had sign in turn made it look as if she was going so fast it created after images. Every little bit an image would bound at him and slash before seamlessly merging back in line with out losing momentum. This kept on for nearly ten minutes til they all suddenly stopped. Minato found he was surrounded by little orange haired ninja.

Suddenly they all ran at him at once. His eyes widened and he leapt in the air but as soon as they collided, they exploded sending minato across the field only to skid a few feet after hitting the ground. Minato pushed himself into a sitting position before his jaw dropped in shocked awe. There was a two foot deep, four foot wide crater in the exact spot he had been standing in.

As he looked over he saw a clapping hokage and a grinning little girl.

"Well minato she at least chunin in rank don't you think?"

Minato only nodded dumbly at what sarutobi said. He looked over and continued looking at the crater 'that could have killed me!'

"Oji-san, are you OK?" shigure softly said, she was kinda worried she broke him. That snapped him out of it and he grinned at her. With the right training she could easy become one of the strongest in the village.

"You were great so how about we go him and I you to your new room? We can go shopping for more stuff for your room later k?"

Shigure was so happy that she did not trust her voice so she could only rapidly nod a yes. This was more then she could have ever wished for, a home and a family.

She had been living with minato for the past week and she would be meeting her team later that same day. She could not help but think about the past week. She had never been happier, her and minato both were morning people who woke up hyper and before five. (Some people hate it im also that way a lot of the time) we would eat breakfast together then do light warm ups for the day. Mornings became our time and for that we were both secretly pleased.

Minato and shigure headed out to meet with her new team and shigure knew minato went to make sure she settled in with the team and also to see kushina who he had been seeing for a while now.

As they entered the training area she took in the three there. The two boys looked familiar but she could not place them yet. The sensei she was beautiful 'so that is my… mother…'

"Kushina-chan!" minato called as we got closer. Kushina's grin went impeccably large as she saw him coming over. She called over her students who turned their heads to see the two new comers, as they did shigure froze. One looked a little like lee but she realized it was gai, in normal close and he looked to be around 12 or 13. It was the other boy that made her freeze. He had long hair tied at the nape of his neck into a low ponytail, other than that he looked just like sasuke did when they first met by the pier.

She locked eyes with him for a brief moment, he had his sharingan active. 'no matter where I went in my life a naruto, I could never escape tat blasted eye. Sasuke, kakashi, Itachi, and madara, no matter where I go that eye finds me… sasuke, why?'

Minato was worried as she froze up; she was remembering the battle at the valley of the end when minato touched her arm. Her eyes widened in panic, the memory clear in her mind. She gripped her shoulder as she sank to her knees rocking back and forth. Kushina and gai stood a few steps behind minato as he kneeled next to the little girl while Itachi stood a little off to the side watching.

Minato sat down and he felt the child stiffen as he sat her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shigure-chan what's wrong, how can I help?" he sighed as he felt her relax in his hold, as he heard her mumble his eyes widened.

"Those red eyes are just like… his…"

She took a few deep breaths and mumbled she was ok now. He stood up and helped her to her feet, she turned bowed and apologized.

Kushina took in the sight of the little girl who could not be any older then Itachi. "Minato-kun is this the new member of the team hokage-sama told me about?"

Minato grinned at her and nodded, "This is shigure, my niece."

Kushina and her team (Itachi included) enveloped a look of shock. "Are you sure minato-kun?" kushina was worried for the fact she knew minato was an orphan.

"Ya im sure, I've found my family." Minato had such a soft look and glow of pure happiness that kushina swore then and there to protect this little girl that has made the man she loves so happy.

~!~

so how was it? She gets to deal with gai coming into his own youthful self and Itachi with his… addiction…

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Minato wished them all good luck as he left for his own team. This left team kushina sitting in a circle facing each other.

"Ok since we have a new team mate how about we introduce ourselves and ask each other a few questions after. I'll start; my name is uzumaki kushina and im from what used to be the village hidden in the whirlpool. My best skills are kenjutsu and taijutsu, im also fairly good at most other areas. You go ahead and go gai."

"Yes sensei, my name is mighto gai and im best with taijutsu and ninjutsu. My favorite color is green and I will surpass my eternal rival kakashi and his hip ways!" Gai shouted while everyone sweat dropped.

Shigure giggled at that and kushina asked Itachi to go ahead and go. Shigure was surprised as Itachi spoke; he spoke softly, no superiority complex here thank god.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. Im good at Genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. Other then that I just like pokey."

Kushina and gai choked back a laugh causing Itachi to cross his arms and pout. Shigure could not help but smile at how cute a pouting chibi Itachi is. Shigure's eyes started shining as she started pulling a few scrolls out of her pockets. This action caused the other three to just watch what she was doing. She went through her scrolls and found what she was looking for. She applied a little chakra and out popped a bag, she dug through the bag and tossed a box to Itachi.

As Itachi caught it, his eyes slightly widened as he hugged the box tightly with one arm and pulled a piece out with the other. His eyes closed and he started to sway side to side happily humming as he chewed on the candy stick.

'Damn if I had only known this when I was naruto, I could have got him so easily..., oh well!'

"Umm, shi shigure-chan, what did you give him? I have never seen him act like this." Gai mumbled slightly disconnected.

Shigure grinned and nodded happily, "I gave him a large box of white chocolate and strawberry stripped pokey sticks. I guess he really likes it."

Gai was creeped out at first, stotic antisocial Itachi became more 'youthful' with one kind act. "Yosh, shigure's kind and YOUTHFUL act has inspired me to spread the SPRING TIME OF YOUTH TO ALL!"

Itachi stopped snacking on his pokey as he turned slightly green staring at gai while kushina sweat dropped and shigure paled with widened eyes 'what have I unleashed!' gai stood there in front of the other three in his soon to be patented good guy poise with his eye's shinning and the fabled tooth ping.

The three sighed in relief as gai sat back down. Kushina and gai were momentarily stunned as Itachi spoke, cuz well Itachi rarely ever talks. "shigure-chan why don't you go ahead and go." Shigure gave Itachi such a soft warm smile it made the uchiha's cheeks become dusted with a little pink.

Shigure coughed into her hand a little, sat up straight like she was entering lecture mode.

"Thank you tachi-kun, my name is kosaka shigure and I just turned six before my oji-san found me. I kinda almost blew him up when they were testing me. I'm best with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and strategy, and no kind of Genjutsu works on me. Also just a warning, I am a prankster form hell especially to anyone who insults the food of the gods."

All three of them had quite a few questions going through their heads but surprisingly or maybe not so much it was Itachi who spoke. "Food of the gods? You better be talking about pokey."

Shigure looked at Itachi and grinned "no im not. Pokey maybe the sweets of the gods but ramen is the food of the gods."

Itachi accepted this as he hugged his pokey closer and continued paying attention as kushina asked the next question.

"I agree with you ramen is the food of the gods, but well… what did you mean when you said you almost blew up minato?"

Shigure chuckled a little and scratched the side of her face a little. "I surrounded him with 15 kage bushins, they ran at him and when they collided they blew up sending oji-san flaying across the training field."

That left them a little unnerved for two reasons, 1 this girl said she was a prankster and 2 she sounds like she likes to blow stuff up. It was Itachi who spoke up next.

"How does Genjutsu not work on you?"

Shigure sighed she knew she could trust them but still… "I need each of you to promise not to tell anyone, hokage jiji, oji-san, and his students are the only ones who know and I don't want it getting out especially since it will die with me."

Each of the three one by one nodded.

"It is a bloodline doujutsu I got from my mother called the kitsunegan. It allows me to see through or destroy any and all Genjutsu including those from other doujutsu. I myself can not use or cast any Genjutsu but with enough focus and chakra I can turn the jutsu back onto the caster."

The other three were stunned, that doujutsu had to be a genjutsu user and a sharingan user's worst nightmares come true.

"Why can't it be passed on?"

Shigure wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head so that her eyes were shadowed.

"A creepy man who wanted the power my eyes had captured me for a while. I don't remember much except pain. The next thing I remember I was being healed in a small room with my Kaa-san hovering over me. She told me I was taken for six days and been asleep for three since they found me almost dead discarded in the woods. Because of that I will be the last holder of the kitsunegan."

She had said it in such a way that it left the other three quite somber. Itachi really wanted the girl to he happy again, thou he had no real clue as to why.

"Shigure-chan is there a goal you would like to accomplish?"

Shigure lifted her head and gave Itachi a half smile and a grateful look. "Ne why am I answering all the questions? Kushina-sensei, gai-kun, tachi-kun you all go first, you closest goal."

Kushina nodded and glad for the topic change chose to go first. "My goal is to train my students to surpass me in power and skill."

Gai decided to go next and jumped up to his feet striking his soon to be feared 'good guy pose' yelling out while shigure was mentally glad he doesn't have that scaring sunset genjutsu yet. She was mentally praying that when he got it her kitsunegan would protect her from it. As she was musing over it gai talked.

"Yosh, my youthful goal is to inspire my eternal rival into achieving a more youthful outlook on life." Gai grinned as his teeth pinged and his eyes shined.

Itachi paled and shuddered as he mentally thanked god he was not in kakashi's shoes. He was snapped back to the land of the living as kushina nudged him to go.

"Oh, umm… right, I want to get strong enough o protect people I care about."

Shigure nodded, "That is a great goal everyone should try to have. Some one special once told me 'to protect that which is precious to you will truly make you strong.' Remember tachi-kun I have never heard truer words."

All three of her team took in those words of wisdom.

"Shigure-chan, its time to tell you youthful goal"

Shigure flashed a large fox like grin as she got up spread her arms out wide as she twirled a bit.

"It's a goal I have been working on for a while, I'm gonna fly."

~!~

So what do you think and about the pairing it wont come in till near the end of story or in the sequel. Come on she is six and used to be male in her other life. There will be flerting quite a bit and shigure will get a fan club… if fangirls were bad what about fan BOYS shudders at the thought, thus I will do it.


End file.
